Little Girl
by ChuaChuAi
Summary: Memiliki kakak itu rumit. Memiliki adik itu sulit. Memiliki kakak dan adik itu bikin sembelit. Ditambah ayah super protektif. Naruto angkat tangan. [Slight SasufemNaru]
"Jangan lupa makan bekalnya, Naru. Dan jangan sampai terlalu lelah. Kalau ada yang menyakitimu, katakan saja pada Papa."

"Iya, Pa."

"Jangan pacaran dulu, aku belum punya pacar. Tidak boleh mendahului kakak."

"Iya, Ku."

"Benar kata kak Kurama, jangan pacaran dulu. Tunggu sampai aku mendapatkan pacar seperti kak Naru."

"Iya, adikku tersayang."

"…"

"…"

"Kau tidak bilang sayang pada Pa~"

"Pa, please deh, jangan lebay."

"Iya, iya."

"Dan Kurama, jangan memelototiku seperti itu."

"Oke."

"Menma, aku mau makan. Jadi tolong lepaskan tanganku."

"Um..."

Naruto menghela napas. Selalu seperti ini. Kedua saudara laki-laki dan ayahnya selalu protektif padanya. Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya perempuan dalam keluarga mereka. Hanya saja itu berlebihan.

Ada saja kelakuan keluarganya ini. Terkadang ia jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya.

Pernah sekali, Naruto diantarkan pulang oleh teman lelakinya. Ayahnya mengamuk dan memarahi temannya itu. Padahal Naruto sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya diantarkan. Kalau seandainya ia tidak segera bertindak, mungkin temannya itu sudah tidak berbentuk.

Naruto menghela napas. Mempunyai keluarga protektif kadang merepotkan juga.

Kurama, kakaknya, selalu berkata bahwa nantinya ia akan menjadi kepala keluarga. Sehingga ia tidak membiarkan suatu hal buruk terjadi pada kedua adiknya (atau lebih tepatnya Naruto). Ada banyak kegilaan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Kurama. Dan Naruto sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Oh, sepertinya ada salah satu yang diingatnya. Memelihara dua anak harimau, seekor anak hyena, ular piton, dan anak buaya. Dan Naruto yang harus merawat semuanya. Tidakkah itu gila? Tidak? Baiklah.

Sedangkan adiknya, Menma, bersifat protektif karena ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah lelaki sejati yang sudah dewasa (yang Naruto yakini hanya alasan saja), walaupun umurnya masih berumur 13 tahun. Sama seperti si sulung, Kurama, Menma juga terkadang melakukan hal yang (menurutnya) gila. Seperti mengantarnya ke sekolah. Itu memang tidak gila. Tetapi Naruto menjadi sangat risih tatkala semua mata tertuju padanya.

Beda lagi dengan Minato, kepala keluarga Namikaze. Di antara ketiga pria ini, bisa dikatakan Minato lah yang paling ekstrim. Sudah dijelaskan bahwa ia pernah membuat anak orang lain babak belur. Dan itu bukan hanya sekali-duakali. Tetapi berkali-kali hingga rasanya Naruto sudah tidak sanggup menghitungnya.

Yang paling menyebalkan, menurutnya, adalah kebiasaan Kurama dan Menma. Kurama sangat senang memelototinya. Bahkan beberapa kali ia tidak bisa tidur karena kakaknya itu menyelinap memasuki kamarnya hanya untuk memandangnya (baca: memelototi). Sedangkan Menma sangat senang memegang tangannya, terutama saat mereka jalan-jalan. Sehingga tak jarang orang-orang mengira bahwa bocah itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Ayo, kak Naru. Aku antar ke sekolah." Ucapan Menma sedikitnya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sepenuhnya sadar saat Kurama menepuk punggungnya dengan keras.

"Jangan melamun, adik bodoh."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, "Aku tidak bodoh, Kurama. Buktinya aku juara dua di kelas."

Kurama memberikan senyuman mengejek. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mengambil sepatunya, "Tetapi kau selalu dikalahkan Sasuke," Kurama menoleh ke arah Naruto, "itu artinya kau bodoh, adik bodoh." Ia cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan keluar sebelum ia menjadi sasaran empuk.

"Kurama sialan!"

"Itu nama tengahku, adik bodoh!"

"Aaaa!"

…

"Auramu suram. Apa kau dibully lagi oleh Kak Kurama?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah, Karin. Ia adalah sepupu Naruto, sekaligus teman dekatnya. Dan sepertinya ia hapal betul kebiasaan kakak sepupunya itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengaduk jus jeruknya tanpa semangat, "Rasanya aku bisa gila mempunyai keluarga seperti itu."

Mata Karin yang terhalang kacamata berkilat. Tanpa segan, ia memukul kepala sepupunya itu, "Dasar bodoh! Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena masih memiliki keluarga!"

"Kau benar." gumam Naruto.

Karin merasa aura Naruto semakin suram. Ia jadi tidak enak.

"Hey," panggilnya. Naruto mendongkak menatap Karin, "bagaimana jika sepulang sekolah kita ke mall? Lumayan kan, menghilangkan penat dengan berbelanja." Naruto menunduk membuat Karin menghela napas. "Baiklah. Lima mangkuk ramen kurasa tak masalah." Setelahnya Naruto mendongkak kembali. Matanya memancarkan silau yang dapat membutakan mata. Gila. Pikir Karin.

"Oke, oke! Aku akan ikut!"

"Aish. Aku bingung kenapa kau tidak gendut walaupun sering makan makanan macam Ramen."

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh!"

"Hey, yang tadi mengeluh itu siapa?!"

Mereka terus berdebat tanpa mempedulikan tatapan siswa-siswi yang berada di kantin. Dasar.

...

Suasana hatinya yang tadi membaik, kembali buruk ketika bertatap muka dengan si muka tembok di hadapannya. Matanya menyipit melihat seringaian (yang menurutnya) menjijikkan itu.

"Uchiha. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku menghunuskan pedang kakakku pada jantungmu."

Sasuke, pemuda di hadapannya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, merasa terhibur.

"Rubah kecil sedang kesal?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke sontak saja membuat Naruto menggeram. Tetapi itu justru membuat Sasuke semakin senang.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya pada wajah Naruto. "Wah, tenang, rubah kecil. Aku tidak di sini untuk mengajakmu berkelahi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Bukannya tenang, Naruto justru bertambah kesal, "Jangan panggil aku rubah kecil, sialan."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku bukan rubah kecil!"

Sasuke memundurkan tangan kanannya sehingga Naruro mundur satu langkah, "Jangan berteriak, rubah kecil. Suaramu benar-benar melengking!"

"Ya!"

"Tsk. Kalau diibaratkan, aku ini srigala besar, dan kau rubah kecil. Kau tentu tau kenapa, kan?"

Naruto berusaha mati-matian tidak mencekik Sasuke.

"Itu karena aku tinggi dan kau pendek."

"..."

"Perlu aku ingatkan berapa tinggi badanmu?"

"..."

"1... 5 ... 0 ... sentimeter."

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Itu namaku."

"Sialan! Brengsek! Mati saja sana!"

Sasuke kembali mendorong tangannya membuat Naruto berhenti berteriak. "Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu." ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Ayo berkencan."

"Apa?!"

Sasuke meringis. Mata biru yang dari awal bulat semakin bulat. Gila, gila, gila. Pikir Sasuke.


End file.
